Relaxation ideas
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Takes place during BTTS. Donatello feels guilty for what had happened to Splinter, his brothers concerned about him and one of them more than anyone. Will he be able to force Don to get some sleep? WARNING: non-brotherly love.


Well, it's TMNT. I don't own them, pity. And so on. But since I can love them - I'm fine. ^_^

**About story**: one brother comforting another one. Nothing new, but this theme is truly inexhaustible, wouldn't you agree? :) Oh and takes place during BTTS.

**Pairing**: Raph/Donnie (no surprise here)

**For you**: I hope You enjoy it. Any tips and comments are welcome. Thank You for reading! ^_^

* * *

**Relaxation ideas**

He was a ninja trained for years by the one he had failed so much. He was supposed to hear and watch his surroundings in order not to be taken by surprise. He should have been more attentive and focused.

But he also was very, very, very tired turtle.

So it wasn't a big surprise that he noticed other's presence only when he was yanked out of chair by pair of strong hands and pressed to bulky body. A bit shocked and confused he watched Leonardo taking his place in front of glimmering monitors and Mikey putting cup of green tea and glass with soda on the table next to him.

"Need help?" Leader asked making himself more comfortable and throwing worried glance at him.

"Nah. I'll handle this."

Deep voice rumbled in Raphael's chest and for few seconds he relished in simply listening it. But only for few seconds. He had more important thing to do.

"Guys." Donatello made attempt to pull away from hothead only to have those arms tightened around him. "What's going on?"

"Good night, Donnie." Leo gave genius soft smile confusing him even more.

"Yeah, night." Mikey nodded smiling too. "Have a good rest."

Probably it was the lack of good sleep and tiredness that prevented Don from reacting more or less effectively when he was dragged away from his computer and out of the lab. Last thing he saw was Leo turning to monitors and Mikey offering him tea. Well sure Donatello tried to say something, but Raphael didn't seem to listen; he just pulled him, even pushed sometimes when it was necessary and in less than a minute olive green terrapin found himself in his own room. Door was shut and locked and next moment he was lying on bed under warm blanket still pressed tightly to his brother.

"Thirsty?" Raph asked quietly.

Not answering Donatello glared at him hoping his look would show everything he thought right now.

"Fine." Hothead met indignant glance with calm one. "Then sleep."

"Well, what if I'm hungry?" Don asked raising eyebrow ridge.

"Tomorrow." Came immediate reply. "Now relax."

Now it wasn't amusing anymore. Well to tell the truth genius didn't think it had been amusing before too.

"Let go."

Donatello jerked in brother's arms, but hold didn't seem to loose.

"It's ok, Donnie."

"Raph." Genius sighed. "I must check monitors. There could be…"

"Leo's there." Elder brother replied calmly. "He'll watch."

"He may not notice…"

"He will notice everything."

Don kept silence for some time. He couldn't deny that it was great pleasure to be in those arms again, after all they hadn't been together after Splinter's disappearance in time tunnel and he really missed it. But his agitation and fear were not going to let him relax anyway and his mind was set on another issue. Besides he had no time for it now and... and no right too.

"Raph, let go!" He jerked again. "Leo can get distracted and…"

"Don." Raphael looked at him. "It's Leo. Remember? _Leo_. He will not get distracted."

"He's not on friendly terms with electronics, you know that!"

"He'll handle watching monitors, Donnie."

Donatello scowled. Part of him urged and demanded to go and replace Leo, - after all Splinter's disappearance was his fault, - but another one desired to stay here, in Raph's arms, and forget about everything for some time. But how could he?

"Raphael, I'm serious." He said sternly. "Let me go."

"No." Dark green terrapin didn't even shift. "Close yer eyes. Ya need to rest."

"I can't rest!"

He tried to squirm out of brother's embrace, but Raphael was quite focused on his task not to let go. And when hothead was focused on something… After a minute of idle tries Donatello stilled for a second with deep sigh, but just as he intended to take another round he felt swift movement and then light touch to certain spot on his body. With a mix of disbelief and confusion he froze sharply.

"You wouldn't dare." Don hissed.

"Try me." Raphael pressed harder to the pressure point. "If ya don't stop fighting – I will knock ya out."

Donatello could bet his shell it was Leo's prompt. Traitor!

"You don't have right to…"

"Donatello." Raphael narrowed his eyes, not taking his hand away yet. "You haven't been sleeping or eating properly during last four days, didn't rest and listen to us when we tried to convince ya take a break. So I don't give a damn if I have right to force ya to get some sleep or not. I just will. No matter what it takes, got it?"

With frustrated groan Donatello closed his eyes, stopping his fighting and stilling himself. Shell, his brothers simply refused to understand – he couldn't rest! He simply didn't deserve it! He was to blame for what had happened to Splinter and he was the one to make things right again. And he had to do more, work harder to erase his fault. Leo should have understood him best, but instead he supported Raph's deed. Mikey too, and now all three united against him in their stupid intention to separate him with computers and waste precious time. What idiots!

Donatello opened his mouth to protest again, but looked into golden orbs and swallowed his words. Raph's stern glance told him everything, told that elder brother was not going to let go and that every plea or threat would fall on deaf ears. Damn his infinite stubbornness! Damn his brothers' so-called care! Damn it all!

Having waited for some more time Raphael took his fingers away from pressure point and wrapped arm around him again. Sighing deeply Don hid his face in pillow trying to bit down rising irritation. God, was he tired! Of course he couldn't deny it, but the worst part was that this exhaustion didn't let him fall asleep. Life really sucked sometimes. Heavy thoughts and worries anchored him to reality and he kept on thinking about situation over and over again, analyzing, trying to find another solution except for sitting and waiting for computer to find some more or Splinter's data bits. He didn't know how much time passed like that. His head droned, his eyes stung, his body ached, but rest was not an option. Even if he wanted to.

Having gathered some strength for another confrontation, Don turned his head to peek at Raphael. His eyes were closed, face relaxed, breathing even. Well, even if genius himself couldn't fall to sleep, it surely wasn't true about his brother. Fortunately.

Moving slowly Donatello intended to shift and get out of embrace, but was stopped by tightening of the hold around him.

"Don't even think about it." Raph said with his eyes still closed. "Ya're not getting up until ya get some sleep."

"Oh, really?" Don's voice was sarcastic as he tried to hide his disappointment. "And if I don't get to sleep – you'll drug me?"

He met golden orbs and suddenly regretted his words.

"Yeah." Raphael grumbled, blinking slowly. "Mike has sleeping pills ready. If ya don't get to sleep in next twenty minutes – ya'll take them."

Something in Raphael's voice told Donnie that he will definitely take them. No choice here. Was it Mike's idea? Having chased away the picture of his brothers drugging him Don frowned.

"That goes beyond all limits, Raph." Genius hissed angrily. "Let's even put aside moral aspects… You know we can find master's bits any second and…"

"Leo and Mikey will go to get them." Raphael interrupted him. "They know what to do. After all…" His voice softened slightly as he looked at Don. "We have good teacher."

Donatello blinked at him, but immediately scowled more.

"They need someone to control their journey."

"Serling is there." Raphael said. "And after you get to sleep I'll be ready to assist. Besides if we need extra help – LH and April are always ready."

"But…"

"No 'buts'." Raph shifted them both so they were more comfortable.

"Raph, there…"

"Donnie."

"They can…"

"Don."

"You don't…"

"Donatello." Raphael leaned closer so their beaks almost touched. "It's okay. Everything's under control. Calm down."

Every sore muscle in Don's body and his tired brain screamed to him to do what he had been just told, but that damn maggot of guilt deep inside of him refused to give up.

"Raphael, you don't understand." Donatello tried again. "I have to be there. That was my fault and…"

"It was not." Raph shook his head slightly. "And you know that. You can't foresee and calculate everything in advance, especially when dealing with time travelling and some freaky viruses. It's a fact, Don. You can't disagree with facts. And father did what anyone of us would have done in the same situation – he protected others."

Don bit his lower lip.

"Yes, I know." He muttered. "But I still feel guilty…"

"Of course." Raphael glanced at him affectionately. "After all you're not some robot without feelings and emotions. You're not a machine, Donnie, you're alive." He nuzzled olive cheek lightly. "And you're amazing."

"I'm not." Donatello weekly protested.

"Yes, you are." Raphael stroked other's cheek slowly. "Ya can destroy this world with what ya can invent, but ya tend to protect it. Ya have no restrictions and limitations to yer powers except for yer own heart; I mean ya can make deadly mechanisms just using garbage from nearest dumps and knowledge gathered during our journeys, but instead ya upgrade Mike's jet skate and ready to work yourself into blackout to save the ones ya love. That's one of many things that make ya so amazing." Raphael kept silence for a moment then smiled. "Hey, remember how it's said - with great power comes great responsibility."

Donatello stared at him for some time then chuckled softly despite his own intention not to fall for any words. Even if they were so tender and comforting that made his heart thump faster.

"You've been watching Spiderman with Mikey?" He wondered, fighting his desire to snuggle closer to his brother.

"Yeah." Raphael chuckled too. "Guess old man wouldn't have to worry about ya."

Don averted his eyes. Oh Shell, his brother was so warm, soft smile curled his lips, tight embrace brought feeling of care and security and he could just relax and drift into the blessing sleep, protected by his loyal guardian, it would be better for everyone and…

And he couldn't.

Couldn't.

"Well, if I'm so brilliant and all…" Genius muttered slowly. "Then you surely realize that I'm the one who should be in lab right now, not Leo or Mikey."

He heard Raphael growling quietly.

"Jeez, Donnie." Hothead frowned. "Usually it's ya saying some sensible things and me ignoring common sense stubbornly. How come parts got so reversed, huh?"

"No reverse. I say I don't have time to rest and you don't listen to me." Donatello grumbled, jerking and trying to push other one away. "So stop being a jerk and let me go."

"No." Golden eyes narrowed.

"You have no right to hold me against my will."

"I don't care."

"Raphael!"

"Ya can complain of me to master when we find him."

"We will never find him if you don't let me go, you idiot!"

"Really?" Hothead raised eyebrow ridge. "I thought you have more faith in us, little bro. Think Leo's not gonna be able to read words 'Data bits found' on your computer?"

"Do not carp at my words, you wiseass." Donatello hissed kicking his leg and hitting Raph's thigh with his knee.

"Lots of compliments from ya tonight, brainiac." Raphael rumbled venomously clenching his teeth at another strike from his wildly squirming brother. "Ain't I the one lucky turtle here?"

"Oh, that's it!"

There was another longer set of jerking, kicking, striking and even biting with grunts and growls of different loudness and intensity and after it Donatello suddenly found himself sitting on top of his brother and staring in darkened golden orbs. Not that Raphael was actually pinned; well he had his wrists caught by other's hands, but he could wriggle them out if he wanted to or throw genius off. The point was that he didn't even try to, but Don was too tired and distracted to pay attention to that fact.

Instead he became rather focused on teaching that jerk a lesson.

Well, sort of.

And so in next second they were kissing, groping each other, moaning and grinding their plastrons together. It was sort of foreplay, but it ended just as fast and sudden as it had began. Some more movement and Donatello was between brothers legs; another second and olive green terrapin was in him as Raphael let out sharp inhale, teeth gritting and muscles tensing slightly. And then Don was moving and his thrusts were gaining power and speed, groans becoming louder and vision blurring in ecstasy of swiftly upcoming release. On the back of his mind flashed and immediately disappeared realization that he was fucking his lover like some crazed animal in heat, venting all his frustration, agitation and fear onto him, letting it all out and it felt like he was going to not just have orgasm this time, but simply explode violently and die right that very moment, followed by those addicting sounds Raph produced.

Did it matter? No fucking way.

He screamed through his almost painful peak, shuddering and even whining quietly as it lasted for what seemed to be eternity then let out weird intermittent sounds and collapsed on top of hothead, ignoring the fact that other's shaft had been trapped between their bodies. Yes he heard Raphael grunting in pain, but couldn't bring himself to care. He even forgot how to care.

He didn't open his eyes when Raph shifted, pushed him off and carefully moved to lie next to him. Without thinking Don snuggled closer to his brother.

"You have no right to..." Genius huffed, barely on the edge of conciseness. "To…"

And he was out like a light. After all nothing anchored him to reality anymore as it all had been washed away in the boiling wave of wild passion. He could finally sleep.

Raphael tucked himself in frowning at the pain caused by this movement and swearing that he won't let Don top again for a long time, but then looked at his peacefully sniffing lover and smiled. It was worth it after all. Pressure points, sleeping pills… Those were nothing compared to good fuck when it came to the matter of relaxing and forgetting about everything. Besides next morning or – what seemed to be more likely – next evening Donnie would wake up all eased up, warm and soft, remember about what had happened, feel sorry and want to make it up for him.

Yeah. It was totally worth it.


End file.
